The present invention relates to an exhaust-circulating (circulating) electric cleaning device (vacuum cleaner) that circulates exhaust air from an electric blower in a main cleaning device unit to a floor intake tool through a hose or a pipe.
In Japanese patent application number 11-163986, the present applicant discloses an electric cleaning device in which a circulation path is formed by a combination of elements which include a cover on a lower portion of a main unit case. Exhaust air from an electric blower in a main cleaning device unit is circulated through the circulation path to a floor intake tool. The exhaust air is guided to a rotating brush in the floor intake tool. Dust from the surface to be cleaned is agitated and loosened by the rotating brush, and then drawn up and sucked in by the reduced pressure in the floor intake tool.
However, the air pressure of the exhaust flowing through the exhaust path is higher than atmospheric pressure. Thus exhaust may leak from gaps between elements forming the exhaust path. The leaking air can cause the dust on the floor surface or carpet, located away from the floor intake tool, to be agitated up and dispersed into the room, which is unhealthy. Also, the leakage reduces the exhaust flow guided to the rotating brush, thus reducing the ability to provide adequate rotation to the rotating brush, and thereby lowering cleaning efficiency.
One way to overcome these problems is to prevent leakage of exhaust air by using sealing means such as gaskets between the elements forming the exhaust path such as the cover. However, this requires installing the sealing means, which makes assembly less efficient. Also, dimensions of elements forming the exhaust path such as the cover may change over time, creating gaps in the exhaust path and resulting in leakage.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the problems described above and to provide an electric cleaning device that uses a simple structure to prevent circulating exhaust air from leaking outside the main case unit.
The first means of the present invention includes: a main cleaning device unit equipped with an electric blower; a flexible hose connected to the main cleaning device unit; an extension pipe selectively connected to the hose; a floor intake tool connected to the extension pipe; and a circulation path circulating exhaust from the electric blower to the floor intake tool. The exhaust guide is formed integrally as a cylinder. One end of the exhaust guide is connected to an opening formed on an electric blower holding chamber housing the electric blower. Another end of the exhaust guide is connected to a communicating opening continuous with the circulation path formed in the hose.
In the first means of the present invention it is desirable for the exhaust guide to be flexible, and for a connecting section formed on the exhaust guide to be fitted to the opening and the communicating opening.
The second means of the present invention includes: a main cleaning device unit equipped with an electric blower; a flexible hose connected to the main cleaning device unit; an extension pipe selectively connected to the hose; a floor intake tool connected to the extension pipe; and a circulation path circulating exhaust from the electric blower to the floor intake tool. A section of a motor case surrounding the electric blower and an exhaust guide connecting a circulation path formed in a hose and circulating exhaust air from the electric blower to the floor intake tool are formed integrally.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.